


What on Earth is a Mocha?

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Spoilers, Vague MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: RETRIBUTION SPOILERS





	What on Earth is a Mocha?

Well that was a long and strenuous fight. You sigh, resting your hands on your knees to catch your breath. Why did you decide being a vigilante was a good idea? It’s clearly a flaw of judgment on your part. It only ever leaves you bruised and sore.

“Do you want a coffee?” The voice makes you jump, bringing you out of your thoughts. You only know of one person who can sneak up on you. The current Marshal of the Rangers.  Ricardo Ortega, he so enthusiastically introduced himself as all those months ago.

“A what?” You give him a confused look, not that he can see it through the mask.

“You know, the hot, brown liquid that tastes good with loads of sugar and wakes you up?” You continue to stare blankly at him. Your silence must be enough of an answer. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had coffee before?!”

“Okay,” You shrug. “I won’t.” There are a lot of things that you’ve never had before. Your handlers never cared if you were comfortable. They never let you try new things or find things that you enjoyed, worried that it would give you ideas of independence. You were always careful to follow orders, to be a good tool. You learned early on that to show any sign of independence was not tolerated. It led to being sent back to the Farm for reconditioning. A very painful experience. It only ever happened to you once. After that you were careful to keep all signs of independence in check.

“Do you like chocolate?” The question snaps you back to the present. You give him another blank look, tilting your head to the side slightly. He sighs in exasperation throwing his hands into the air. “How have you not had chocolate before?! Did you grow up under a rock or something? That’s it. I’m getting you a mocha.”

You sigh, there is no point in protesting. You know when you have lost. Why is this guy so persistent anyways? He doesn’t even known you that well. He hasn’t even seen your face! Is this just a ploy to get you to take your mask off? It won’t work. You are not that careless. “Fine,” You mutter.

“Great!” How does his face not fall off from how much he smiles? “My treat.” He winks at you, throwing an arm over your shoulders. You tense slightly. Does he always have to be so physical?

You sit on a bench waiting for him to return with this so promised coffee. He does, handing you what you assume is a mocha.

“Go on!” He prompts, an eager grin on his face.

You sigh for the millionth time today and reluctantly roll up the lower half of your mask. He won’t recognize you from only that much of you face.

Slowly you raise the cup to your mouth to take a sip. Your taste buds are immediately assaulted with the overwhelmingly sweet and creamy taste, followed closely by a bitter aftertaste. You take another sip, then another, still undecided on how you feel about this… mocha.

“Well?” He’s still staring at you, watching your lips as as small smile forms. You let out a huff of laughter. Why is he doing that?

“It’s pretty good I guess, but,” You hesitate for a moment pointing to a nearby person leaning against a wall smoking. “I would prefer one of those.”

He gives you an incredulous look. “You’ve never had coffee or chocolate before but you smoke?” The look of disbelief on his face is priceless. “Those things will kill you, you know?”

You shrug, “So will fighting heavily modded and booted nut-jobs almost every day. At least this way I have something to help me relax afterwards.”

“You got me there!” He laughs again. It’s almost infectious, making you smile. How can anyone be this carefree and happy? It can’t be real. When you are with him you feel at ease, like you can relax leaving all of your worries for another day. That is dangerous. You need to be careful. If you didn’t know any better you’d think you could almost be friends, but you can’t. Not really.

Marshal Charge, also know as Ricardo Ortega, is an enigma. You don’t think you will ever understand him. It doesn’t help that you can’t read his mind. Body language will have to do. Luckily for you that is also part of your previous training.


End file.
